My True Feelings For You
by JesusFreak9
Summary: Will Gordo ever tell Lizzie? That's what we're all wondering. Here is one of his last trys, will he make it? (Lame summary, but good story)
1. Gordo's beginning POV

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing yet, I may sometime.  
  
Review: Please no flames. I'm not going to BEG for reviews. But I kindly ask if you would, please.  
  
Rating: G for now, but maybe I'll change it.  
  
My True Feelings for You  
  
Gordo's Beginning POV  
  
It's hard to tell your very BEST friend that you have a crush on her. I know how it feels. Ever since I ever met her, her sparkling eyes, her shiny blonde hair, I've fallen in love with her. But I don't usually have chances to tell her, and when I do, I fail.  
  
I remember when she became the advice columnist. And I never really told her I was Confused Guy. I almost told her the truth, that I love her. Actually LOVE her, but I failed once again.  
  
And there was the time Ethan had that Murder Mystery party at her house. I thought I heard Kate talking to her in the other room. When Lizzie and Kate got out, Lizzie exclaimed the murderer, actually, the wrong one. Then, I stood up and declared the right one, but I knew she couldn't have possibly did that because she didn't know the murderer, something else, maybe. A few minutes later I found myself standing on the front steps talking to her,  
  
"Lizzie, maybe we could," 'I can do this, I can do this.' "Maybe we could, um," I slowly kept on stepping closer to her. Right before I could finish the sentence, her dad interrupted.  
  
"Hey Lizzie, the eel competition is on!" He said.  
  
"I'll be right there dad." She replied. He left, so I tried it again.  
  
"Maybe we could what, Gordo?" She asked me. But then, I didn't make it again.  
  
"Maybe we could, um, do this again sometime." And after a little while, I left, feeling so stupid.  
  
And last but not least, the graduation. I wanted to tell her in her yearbook, but I wrote, instead, "You rock, never change". But rather than going home depressed, when they were taking pictures, she kissed me on the cheek! 'Man, I'll never wash my cheek again!' I thought after she kissed me.  
  
I'll never be able to count how many times I've tried, but someday, someday she'll know.  
  
And this time I tried, I will never forget..  
  
A/N: I need some help on Gordo's personality. So in your reviews please give me a hint. Or send some tips by emailing me at: jennawood@mchsi.com. 


	2. Jake

Jake  
  
It all started when I was on my way to Lizzie's. I saw her new boyfriend, Jake, walk past me.  
  
"Hey Gordy!" He called. I groaned, I hated when he called me that. I didn't reply, though. It was hard enough to see him with Lizzie. I made my way up to Lizzie's door and pressed the doorbell. A few seconds later she opened the door.  
  
"Hey, Gordo! Come in." Lizzie greeted. She led me into the kitchen and I sat down on the stool next to Miranda. She was staring at the TV as the new TV show called, "Fashions on ice" appeared. Miranda was a little in to it, 'cause you've got to admit, there were some cool fashions. A women in a no- sleeved, pink dress skated out on the rink. I pictured Jake in the dress, I giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" Miranda asked, after taking another bite of a Cheeto.  
  
"Ah, nothing." I answered, still having a grin on my face. The doorbell rang again and Lizzie walked out of the room. I watched her leave, like she was an angel. Miranda tried waving her hand in front of me a few times. And after a second or two, my eyes left her and went back to the TV, acting like everything was fine.  
  
A minute or two later, Jake and Lizzie appeared. I sighed, will he EVER leave Lizzie alone?  
  
"Hey, Jake. Nice T-shirt." Miranda said, looking at his "Hello Kitty" T- shirt that was a size or two smaller than his (no offence to all who like "Hello Kitty", I actually think that it's cute). Jake blushed as he covered the "Hello Kitty" logo with his hands.  
  
"Uh, I had to borrow my sister's T-shirt." He exclaimed. I blurted out a little laugh, but he didn't care much. Lizzie kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No need to worry, it's ok." She smiled at him. He smiled back. The stared at each other for ten minutes.  
  
"Think they'll snap out of it?" I asked Miranda, sipping a Diet Coke. She checked her watch.  
  
"Probably not for another year." She joked. We laughed a bit, which got to Lizzie and Jake's attention. They suddenly blinked and got their eyes off each other. I tried to hold my tears in, so Lizzie or somebody else wouldn't get suspicious or anything.  
  
"So, I think it's getting late," Jake exclaimed as he saw me staring at Lizzie again. Lizzie didn't notice me, she was too busy talking to Miranda. "Ahem, it's getting late," Jake tried to get her attention.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Jake!" Lizzie said as she gave him a short kiss on the lips. "Bye!"  
  
"Bye," Jake waved as he walked towards the door, still looking at me once and a while on his way. I shivered a bit, he seemed to be getting closer to finding out my secret.  
  
A/N: I know, this is a bad chapter, but that's why I need ideas. Just press that purple button below, please. 


	3. RONNIE?

RONNIE?  
  
Gordo slapped his alarm clock off. He pushed the covers out of his way and dialed Lizzie and Miranda's numbers on the phone.  
  
"Hey," Lizzie greeted him on the other line.  
  
"Hey, guys, what up?" Miranda added.  
  
"Nothing much, just wanted to know what's going on." Gordo replied, pacing back and forth across his bedroom floor.  
  
"Well, Jake and I went on a date after you guys left, and we went to the Digital Bean." Lizzie exclaimed, with just a little squeal.  
  
"Well, Ronnie called me!" Miranda said to her, a little more excited than the last time she had heard Ronnie.  
  
"RONNIE? As in the Ronnie who broke up with me?" Lizzie bit her bottom lip.  
  
"Yeah, and you know what's strange? I actually-"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, are you saying what I think you're saying?" Lizzie panicked.  
  
"Well, so maybe I do like him a little," Miranda squeaked.  
  
Animated Lizzie: WHAT!  
  
"Miranda c'mon, I mean, if he turned ME down, he'll turn YOU down. And anyway, it just seems weird!" Lizzie exclaimed to her.  
  
"I know, it even seems weird to me! But it's just his eyes, his teeth, his soft voice, his. . ." Miranda heard two clicks on the other line. "Guys? Hello? Hello!"  
  
The next day Ronnie walked Miranda to school.  
  
"So, Miranda, have you seen Lizzie? I, kind of wanted to talk to her." Ronnie asked her.  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
Right after he had asked that, I knew he wanted them to get back together. I know she's my best friend, but I just can't help it. And she had Jake.  
  
"No, haven't seen her in awhile." I fibbed. "She's probably going out with her NEW boyfriend, Jake." Ronnie had a disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Oh." He replied. A guilty feeling zoomed into me as we strode along the road to school.  
  
A/N: I need ideas here! If you don't like this chapter I'll change things in the next, that is, if you give me some ideas. 


	4. Days like these

A/N: In this story, they're 16.  
  
Days like these  
  
(Lizzie's in bed, asleep, having this good dream. . .)  
  
Lizzie and Jake at her doorstep (exactly like after their date at the Digital Bean).  
  
"Lizzie, I want you to keep this," Jake slipped a ring through one of Lizzie's fingers. "And whenever you wear it, think of me." Their lips touched together, forming a kiss, as the stars in the background sparkled in the sky.  
  
(Lizzie's dream ends while Jake is driving away in his new car. Lizzie wakes up)  
  
Animated Lizzie: Maybe dreams do come true! Only, this happened before I had it. Oh well!  
  
Lizzie's POV  
  
I pushed away the covers and got out of bed. Then a song came on in my head.  
  
'Rolled out of bed on the right side, looking up at a big blue sky, oh yeah- oh yeah'  
  
Then, I ran down the stairs to the kitchen to eat my toast. Mom set it on the table.  
  
'Who am I is what am I, a piece in a part of a bigger plan, oh yeah-oh yeah'  
  
I sat down, but this time Matt slurping the milk out of his cereal didn't ignore me! I was too busy thinking about Jake, he had also said he was going to give me one more surprise today after school.  
  
'Breath deep, taste the moment, few and far between'  
  
But I did hear dad whispering something to mom, "Do you think she's ok?"  
  
After breakfast I hugged them and ran off to school.  
  
'Days like these- they don't get any better  
  
Let this be for always and forever  
  
Every minute is so perfectly  
  
Just like the way that it was meant to be  
  
Days like these- so graceful that I'm falling  
  
On my knees thanking God for all the  
  
Little things that make me say  
  
How I wish I had a million days like these'  
  
I walked up to Gordo once I saw him at his locker.  
  
"Hey Gordo!" I greeted him. He turned to me, he didn't look too delighted.  
  
"I just talked to Miranda, she's going out with Ronnie!" He exclaimed as he slammed his locker shut  
  
(Record scratch)  
  
"WHAT! Hey, where did Ronnie come from? Why did he come back, anyway?" I asked him.  
  
"I don't know, that's all I heard from her." He replied. We started to walk down the hall.  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
Maybe Lizzie would brake up with Jake so she should pull Miranda off of Ronnie. Maybe Ronnie would get so fed up with all this fighting that he'd go back to where he came from. Or maybe Lizzie would see how much I like her and brake up with Jake. All of these things seem impossible, but I just can't help but see her, and fall in love with her.  
  
We continued to walk down the hall, talking about Miranda, Ronnie and Jake. But then the bell rang and we went to class.  
  
Mr. Dig seemed like he wouldn't close his mouth, so Lizzie wrote a note to Jake. I was behind Lizzie, in the middle row, so I politely handed it back to Jake, who was in the row behind me.  
  
Oh how I wish I wouldn't have any more days like this one!  
  
A/N: By the way, the song 'Days like these' is sung by Natalie Grant. 


	5. Friendship, or no friendship?

Friendship, or no friendship?  
  
Gordo's POV  
  
I walked home from school that afternoon, only I walked half of the way. Right next to my neighborhood, Lizzie and Jake rode up to me. But only it was Lizzie's car, now. Jake had got Lizzie a new car!  
  
"Hey, Gordy! Want a ride?" Jake asked from the passenger seat. I looked over at Lizzie, oh no, she had the puppy dog eyes! Err . . . I guess I could have one ride, for Lizzie I mean. So I nodded and jumped into the car.  
  
Once we got to my house, I jumped out of the car and waved at Lizzie.  
  
"Bye Gordo!" She waved back. I grinned at her.  
  
"Ciao!" I replied. The car zoomed off, and I went inside of my house.  
  
(Plus One's "You" comes on, I would write the lyrics if I knew all of them)  
  
I went to school the next day. I usually would meet Lizzie at our lockers, but she was walking with Jake to class, arm around him, grinning. I sadly walked to class alone, I would walk with Miranda if she were speaking to me.  
  
In class Lizzie wrote another note to Jake. When it got to me, I threw it back to Jake but it landed right in the middle of his face.  
  
I also walked out of class alone, I couldn't believe it, my hope was gone, and so was our friendship. But maybe I could stand to talk to Lizzie this afternoon, maybe.  
  
I sat in the dark, lonely table in the corner at lunch. And I was praying for a chance for her to see my feelings. A tear rolled down my cheek as I saw Jake and Lizzie kissing outside through the window.  
  
When the bell rang at the end of school, I decided to walk over to Lizzie's before I walked home. Once the door opened, Lizzie's mother let me in.  
  
"Lizzie's not here right now, but she'll be here soon." She exclaimed. I saw Mr. McGuire sitting on the couch reading the newspaper. I sat down next to him.  
  
"Hi Mr. McGuire." He put down his newspaper. "I wanted to ask you something. I kind of have this crush on this certain girl, but she has a boyfriend." He smiled a bit at me.  
  
"It's Lizzie, right?"  
  
I was shocked! How did he know?  
  
"How did you know?" I asked him.  
  
"That doesn't matter. If you really like her, you've got to tell her." He replied. "Though she already has a boyfriend, it's never too late to let out your feelings, even if she's slobbering on Ethan." I laughed a bit. Suddenly, Mrs. McGuire came into the room, followed by Lizzie. But there was good news, Jake wasn't with her.  
  
"Hey, Gordo," She greeted me.  
  
"Hi," I said, wearing a half smile. "Um, Lizzie, can we talk for a moment?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," She followed me into her room and shut her door. "So, what's the matter?"  
  
"Well, Lizzie, I think our friendship is tearing apart. I mean, Miranda isn't talking to me, and you're spending all your time with Jake," Lizzie cut me off.  
  
"Gordo, I didn't realize this would ruin our friendship. But I actually like Jake. He's easy to talk too, he's smart, funny, not to mention cute, and he really cares for me." She walked back and forth across her carpeted floor. I bit my bottom lip. I had to say something!  
  
"Don't you think your best friends care for you? And are easy to talk too?" Well, actually, I meant to say "I'm really happy for you", but as Mr. McGuire said, "let your feelings out". Now I'm blaming him! What's gotten into me!  
  
"Well,"  
  
"Look, Lizzie, if you really want to spend all of your time with Jake, go ahead, like I care." I left, feeling a feeling I have never gotten in my entire life, I actually broke up with Lizzie. 


	6. My True Feelings for You

A/N: Just to let you know, nobody in particular sings this song, it's made up, so in your review suggest to me who should be the singer (and it has to be somebody that I have heard of, my profile will give you some hints), or you can email it to me at; jennawood@mchsi.com. You can also email me some artists that you know, maybe I'll recognize them and post them as the artist who sings it.  
  
My True feelings for you  
  
Gordo sat at the same table he did yesterday, and still alone.  
  
'Baby, don't you know  
  
I really want you so'  
  
He began to think about Lizzie (as next few lines play it shows Lizzie in her room with him yesterday)  
  
'I'll never stop (stop)  
  
Thinking about you'  
  
And Miranda (as next few lines play it shows a clip of Gordo and Miranda fighting)  
  
'Baby, don't you know  
  
I really want you so  
  
And I only hope  
  
You feel the same way too'  
  
He didn't know how this could happen; he had just lost his two best friends. The best friends who said they'd be best friends forever. And one of them who he hoped would find his feelings for her.  
  
'I know it seems crazy, too crazy to be true,  
  
but I can't stand to be without you'  
  
Once he was in class, Lizzie didn't write another note to Jake. But he didn't care, he was too busy thinking about all the great times they had together. When class was over, he noticed that his paper was empty.  
  
'My true feelings for you  
  
I have feelings for you  
  
And I don't know what I'd do  
  
Without you (without you)  
  
Oh yeah, I really do  
  
I have feelings for you  
  
I don't know what I'll do  
  
Without you  
  
In my life'  
  
As Gordo jumped into the bus he noticed the seats they used to sit in together, he sat in the opposite one.  
  
'I don't know why  
  
we turned against each other  
  
We used to stick together like brothers and sisters  
  
Oh, baby don't you know  
  
It's true  
  
I can't stand it anymore  
  
But I don't know about you'  
  
Gordo burst out into tears as he thought about those times like when they had gotten in a fight, and raced against each other to get an A. Or when Lizzie couldn't go to the pool party and Gordo had helped her tie-die her sheets instead.  
  
'My true feelings for you  
  
I have feelings for you  
  
And I don't know what I'd do  
  
Without you (without you)  
  
Oh yeah, I really do  
  
I have feelings for you  
  
I don't know what I'll do  
  
Without you  
  
In my life  
  
(Repeat 2x)  
  
Miranda's POV  
  
I just knew that they liked each other, but if Gordo didn't yell at me Lizzie would have already broke up with Jake. But maybe I could change all of this mess, and get my friends back. So I started with apologizing to Gordo.  
  
Gordo was standing at his locker, slamming his head against the door. I slowly walked up to him.  
  
"Gordo!" I called. He turned away from his locker, and started to walk away. But I stopped him. "Gordo, just listen to me. I'm sorry for teasing you. I just thought you and Lizzie would-" Gordo finished for me.  
  
"Would be good together, right? Ok, you've got me, I do like Lizzie. But it's not a big deal, all right? She already has a boyfriend."  
  
"But I know how to change all of this!" I insisted.  
  
"You do? I mean, you do."  
  
"Yeah. And if this doesn't work, I'll sue myself."  
  
"Well, let's hear it. And by the way, I'm sorry I yelled at you." He smiled as I exclaimed the plan.  
  
A/N: PLEASE! I'm dying for ideas! Please email me ideas, though. Because if I use them then everyone will know what happens. Ciao! And don't forget to suggest the artist! For more information, scroll up to the top. 


	7. Mission Interrupted

A/N: Voting is over! Since only one reviewer voted, I chose LaLaine as the singer! Thanks for voting!  
  
Mission interrupted  
  
"Ok, so I've downloaded this program that allows me to hack into Jake's phone and listen to his conversations with other girls." Miranda exclaimed as she sat down in her computer chair typing some keys. Miranda and Gordo had gone over to her house to complete then plan.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how did you download this stuff? This is amazing software!" He exclaimed as the QuickTime player popped up on the screen.  
  
"Oh, Caitlin gave it to me, you know the one with the red hair, sits next to me in Algebra. She said Jake is dating 5 girls, including Lizzie!" Gordo's eyes were as big as quarters and his jaw reached the floor. Suddenly, a voice came out of the speakers.  
  
"Yeah, I know! Ok. . . yeah, I'm going out with Kate to the mall on Saturday. Then I'll take Samantha to the movies. Thanks Ethan for the tip, got to go!" Jake's voice said. Miranda and Gordo kept on downloading his phone messages to the computer and listened to all of the places and girls he was going to take. After the last message was listened to, their plan was complete!  
  
Saturday, Gordo and Miranda took Lizzie to the Mall. In the food court sat Kate and Jake. Miranda and Gordo tried to get her attention.  
  
"Look Lizzie! There's. . ."  
  
"I know! That's a cute outfit!" They started to point at the table.  
  
"No, it's-" They paused, Kate and Jake were gone! Miranda and Gordo slapped their foreheads.  
  
Next were the movies. Once they got their seat for "Holes" and Miranda spot Samantha and Jake kissing a few rows in front of them. She pointed at them.  
  
"Look Lizzie! Jake is kissing Samantha!" While Lizzie was looking for them, Gordo accidentally coughed and spit Coke on Lizzie's pants. Lizzie tried to wipe off her pants.  
  
"Gordo!" she screamed right before she ran out of the theater. Miranda slapped her forehead. Gordo sighed and fell back into his chair.  
  
A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. Anyway, if I don't get five more reviews (good ones), then I won't write the next chapter. 


	8. Break ups and make ups

Break ups and make ups  
  
Lizzie was dreaming the same dream again.  
  
"Lizzie, I want you to keep this," Jake slipped a ring through one of Lizzie's fingers. "And whenever you wear it, think of me." But this time, before they could kiss, Lizzie spotted Gordo in the background. He looked disappointed and slowly walked away, with his head hung low.  
  
Then her dream ended.  
  
Animated Lizzie: Whoa, didn't see that coming!  
  
Lizzie sat up and pushed the covers out of her way.  
  
Animated Lizzie: But what if Gordo does have feelings for me?  
  
Lizzie put on her clothes, ate breakfast, then grabbed her backpack and walked to school.  
  
Then Lizzie saw Ronnie giving Miranda the same ring she gave Lizzie!  
  
Animated Lizzie: NOOOO!!!!  
  
Suddenly, Miranda took it off. What had gotten into her?  
  
"Thanks Ronnie, but I've been meaning to tell you something." Miranda said to him.  
  
"What, Miranda?" Ronnie asked.  
  
"I don't think this can go on."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I don't think we should be dating anymore. I mean, Gordo's going through a crisis trying to get Lizzie to notice his true feelings and Lizzie's dating a jerk who dates 1 out of 5 girls a night! My friends need me, Ronnie, but I don't need you to be my boyfriend right now. I'm sorry." Miranda walked ahead with Ronnie standing there, alone.  
  
"We can still be friends, right?" There was no answer. "Hello?" Lizzie nearly fainted, it was true! Gordo did like her! But what was that about Jake dating 1 out of 5 girls a night?  
  
Lizzie found Gordo sitting on a bench in the park that evening after school and sat beside him. She could tell he could notice her but he still just sat there and never looked up.  
  
"Hey," she decided to start with a simple greeting.  
  
"Hey," Gordo said, still not looking up. There was a pause for a moment.  
  
"Look, I know that you're mad at me, and I'm really sorry. All I ask is that you just say something!" Lizzie finally spoke up, after the long pause.  
  
Gordo suddenly had a feeling that he never thought he would have. It started to make chills down he spine, until . . .  
  
"I love you, Lizzie. I love you." Gordo shrieked, what had he done?  
  
Lizzie had the same feeling. Sure, she did know that he loved her when Miranda said it without noticing her. But when Gordo said it, it was really real. Gordo lifted his head up, but just to find a long, juicy kiss from Lizzie. Miranda and Caitlin were walking down a sidewalk, but came to a complete stop when they saw Gordo and Lizzie kissing. Suddenly Gordo pulled off of her. Lizzie turned to find Miranda and Caitlin bouncing around like jackrabbits, cheering. They started to turn the other way once they had noticed the embarrassment on their faces. Lizzie and Gordo just laughed.  
  
NOT THE END  
  
Yay! I finally finished! And like all of my other Lizzie McGuire stories, it ends in L/G. So how did you like it? Just press that purple button below and send in your thoughts! 


End file.
